magicrushfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch Notes - 2015.09.01
The time has come for another update, and in this week's new version, the Magic Rush team has yet again listened to criticisms from the players and made some slight tweaks and adjustments. I'm very happy to announce that a rally attack tutorial will give new players considerable help getting up to speed on that exciting new gameplay. We will continue to pore over your feedback about the game so that we can bring the most creative and fun ideas to life! In addition, in this update, you will be able to discern clearly our strategy for making hero adjustments. For heroes that rely on skill damage, we've buffed their skill damage, while at the same time weakening their basic attacks. By the same logic, we've increased the basic attack damage for some physical heroes while lowering their skill damage output. This way, in the future, you'll be able to strategically match up control skill heroes to target enemy lineup heroes. Below you can read in detail this week's update list to learn all about it: Game Systems: 1. When your city is attacked, there’s now a new notification effect and message. 2. Added Invite Code: You can copy the invite code outside the game to invite your friends. Both parties can receive a prize. 3. Added a Rally tutorial. The first time you enter the rally page in alliance, it will come up. 4. Added an attack page display. When you tap the attack icon, it will display “Attack Chances” and “Marching Time”. 5. Fixed the problem of battle power buffs being too high for rally attacks. Hero Adjustments: 1. Karas: Added Lifesteal effect to“Spell Marking” 2. West: Lowered “Power Shot”’s damage and changed the passive skill “Quick Draw”to greatly increase his own basic attack damage. 3. ebastian: Lowered the energy he gets when he receives damage. 4. Monk Sun: Fixed “Whirlwind Assault” problem where some animation will get stuck in his original position after casting his ultimate and returning. 5. More targeted adjustments for hero positions. This is to make basic attack and skill damage heroes more distinct, so that in future battles you can choose to use silence and control type heroes. Bedivere, Yuan, Mira, Coco, Muse, Thanos, Crabbie, Karna, and Emily have all had slight adjustments to their basic attacks or skill output. 6. Thanos: Added damage to “Pillar of Flame” and “Pillar of Flame” and “Fireball” won’t get interrupted because he takes damage. 7. Replaced all hero avatars. Now they look even cooler. Improvements: 1. Removed garrison intel from Mega Mine info. 2. Fixed the Facebook cross-server invite rules: When you change servers, you can see your friends’ recent online status and exchange stamina. Some diamond rebate changes: can only claim rebate for recharges made by one character of your friend. Resets every week. This will reduce problems with Facebook invites and rewards not working after switching servers. 3. Added a picture in the Mines info page saying that there are more mines near Mega Mines. 4. Added a chat window in the alliance interface. 5. Improved the city indicator on the World Map. It will only appear within a certain range. 6. Changed the design of the button to convert medicine into healing spring water in the City Wall interface. 7. In a rally attack, it will display status of players still en route. 8. Slightly improved Proving Grounds Lv 65, 70, and 75 rewards. Source *http://f.elex.com/threads/17904-Update-Highlights-2015-09-01